1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium holding member and a recording apparatus including the medium holding member.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there has been well known an ink jet printer that performs printing by ejecting inks onto a medium, such as paper, having been transported onto a medium supporting portion. For example, in JP-A-2014-94540, there is proposed a liquid ejecting apparatus (recording apparatus) that makes it possible to form ribs on a medium supporting portion easily.
In such a recording apparatus proposed in JP-A-2014-94540, the medium supporting portion includes concave portions each including absorbing holes, as well as supporting members disposed in the respective concave portions, and these supporting members make it possible to form the ribs on the medium supporting portion easily. Paper having been unwound from a cylindrically-shaped rolled object is transported by transportation rollers onto the medium supporting portion, where the paper is absorbed and stuck fast to the medium supporting portion. Further, ink droplets having been ejected from a liquid ejecting portion are landed on the paper and thereby given images are printed on the paper. In this case, for example, when the paper lifts from the medium supporting portion because of a curling tendency of the paper, the gap distance between the paper and the liquid ejecting portion becomes unequal, thereby causing the possibility of degradation of a printing quality. For this reason, a pair of medium holding members is attached to the medium supporting portion, and this pair of medium holding members suppresses the lift of the paper from the medium supporting portion. Specifically, each of the pair of medium holding members includes a latching nail in the vicinity of a central portion thereof as well as another latching nail at the downstream side thereof in a paper transportation direction, and the relevant medium holding member is fixed to the medium supporting portion by the latching nails. Each of the both edges of the paper passes through the gap between a corresponding one of the pair of medium holding members and the medium supporting portion, and the lift of the paper is suppressed by the pair of medium holding members and the medium supporting portion.
When a curling tendency of paper having been transported by the transportation rollers causes the paper to lift from the medium supporting portion, the paper interferes with (comes into contact with) an upstream side portion of each of the medium holding members in the paper transportation direction, and thereby an external force is applied to the relevant medium holding member from the paper. This external force applied to the relevant medium holding member becomes a force that acts in a direction in which the force causes the relevant medium holding member to lift from the medium supporting portion.
In this case, since any latching nail is not formed in the upstream side portion of each of the pair of medium holding members in the paper transportation direction, when the external force is repeatedly applied to the relevant medium holding member, the upstream side portion of the relevant medium holding medium in the paper transportation direction lifts from the medium supporting portion and, as a result, the relevant medium holding member and the liquid ejecting portion interfere with each other (come into contact with each other), thereby causing the possibility that a defect (failure) occurs in the liquid ejecting portion.
Further, any variation of the position of each of the pair of medium holding members due to the external force makes it hard for a corresponding one of the both edges of the paper to pass through the gap between the medium supporting portion and the relevant medium holding medium. Moreover, the variation of the position of the relevant medium holding member also makes it hard for the relevant medium holding member and the medium supporting portion to suppress the lift of the paper and, as a result, the gap distance between the paper and the liquid ejecting portion becomes unequal, thereby causing the possibility of degradation of a printing quality.